


Blackout

by Minorine



Series: Playlist [5]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Absent Characters, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cultist hellbent, Cults, Demonic Possession, Dog - Freeform, Eating Disorders, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Gear Boy, Investigations, Jealousy, M/M, My interpretation, One-Sided Attraction, Paranormal Investigators, Possibles spoilers, Self-Doubt, Violence, extraterrestrial
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-02 07:36:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: "On a l'habitude de dire que l'on ne croit que ce que l'on voit. Eh bien, je me fie à ce que je vois, c'est vrai, mais si c'est le cas, alors ça veut dire que beaucoup de choses flippantes de cet immeuble ne sont pas que des produits de mon imagination. En plus de les voir, je peux les entendre. Ils appellent... Ils en ont après toi Todd, ils en ont après ton sang, ils n'en auront jamais assez..."~Sal~





	Blackout

**Author's Note:**

> Blackout de AViVA.  
> J'ai récemment joué à Sally Face, j'ai tout de suite été happée par l'histoire. Et quelle meilleure occasion pour reprendre l'écriture, moi qui ai retrouvé le feu sacré ?  
> Oui, je n'arrivais plus à écrire... Enfin, maintenant c'est de l'histoire ancienne, puisque me re-voilà !  
>   
> PS : Il se peut que j'ai fais des erreurs de chronologie, mais si c'est le cas ne venez pas m'incendier en commentaires, prenez juste ça comme une timeline alternative. Eh oui, hélas Sal et Larry ne sont pas en couple dans le jeu...

Tout à commencé dans cet appartement, le 201.

L'appartement des Packerton. Si jamais nous nous étions imaginé une seconde que cet immeuble possédait des mœurs aussi malsaines, je pense que nous aurions tout fait pour l'éviter. Nous ne serions pas entré chez elle dans le seul but de savoir comment elle fabriquait sa Bolognaise, et nous ne l'aurions pas trouvé, lui. C'était alors le début, mais jamais nous n'aurions pu nous en douter, jamais, si l'on n'avait pas écouté Ash et Todd. Oui, cette histoire à commencé sous la remarque d'Ash, qui nous a clairement dit que la Bolognaise sentait étrange. Tellement étrange qu'elle avait préféré prendre la salade qui, je dois l'avouer, sentait bien meilleure, avec le recul. Mais on était quelque peu habitués dirons-nous, avec toute la daube qu'ils servaient à manger au self de Nockfell en temps normal. Le plus bizarre c'est quand Todd a renchérit, lui qui d'ordinaire n'est pas si difficile quand il est question de manger. Il n'a pas réellement un goût pointu pour tout ce qui est nourriture mais là, force était de constater que ce n'était pas que le nez sensible de Ash, quelque chose se tramait et l'odeur était pire que d'ordinaire. J'avais fini par le remarquer aussi, après que Todd nous l'ai clairement dit et que Larry ai laissé entendre qu'elle était apparemment faite avec de la viande de chèvre. Dégueux, avais-je pensé sur le coup, mais après tout on pouvait aussi bien essayer d'en apprendre plus. Après tout, la prof habitait notre immeuble, c'était presque trop simple de se faufiler dans son appartement sans être vus. Ouais, c'est là que nos pas nous avaient menés chez les Packerton. J'en ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser.

Qui aurait pensé qu'une prof de Maths aussi attentionnée avec ses élèves se révèle être une fervente adoratrice d'un culte satanique qui découpait des chèvres... et certainement d'autres trucs... durant son temps libre ? C'était impensable en vérité. Impensable, si l'on ne pénétrait pas dans son appartement, ou encore qu'on avait pas la possibilité de voir les fantômes. Quoique, si je me souviens bien, les fantômes n'ont rien à voir dans cette histoire en particulier et il était seulement question de nous. Notre bande de potes. Todd, Larry, Ash et moi. Une bande de potes qui avait découvert le sous-sol de notre HLM, derrière une porte condamnée qui ne semblait pourtant mener à rien. Elle était habillement dissimulée derrière des étagères, comme si elle était banale. Tellement que, Larry, qui était là bien avant nous tous, n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il y avait derrière. Notre erreur avait été de pénétrer dans l'appartement 201, mais aussi d'aller chercher Ash dans les tréfonds de cette merde. Enfin, on allait pas la laisser là, pas vrai ? Elle aurait été trouvée par les gens du culte, s'il en restait autres que Mrs. Packerton, et elle aurait fini dans notre prochaine Bolognaise. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne mal au cœur et je sens la bille remonter. J'aurais dû manger quelque chose. Heureusement, Ash était saine et sauve, et nous sommes remontés sans accrocs. Enfin, c'est ce que nous pensions, d'autant plus lorsque l'on savait que Mrs. Packerton ne reviendrait jamais à cause d'un accident de voiture qui lui avait coûté la vie. Larry et moi avons déjà donné dans le témoignage de meurtre, je n'avais aucune envie de recommencer et lui non plus,nous n'avons donc jamais parlé de cet "incident". Encore moins du culte. A quoi bon ? Personne ne nous croirait, et si c'était le cas eh bien... Tous les membres du culte ne voudraient pas que l'on remonte jusqu'à eux et auraient fait leur possible pour nous faire taire.

Le mieux était certainement de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais... Hum, comment dire, je pense que malgré tout ils ont trouvé le moyen de remonter jusqu'à nous. Nous avons tous eu des problèmes. Tous, sauf Ash, parce qu'elle a quitté l'immeuble avec ses parents, rapidement. Une chose que je ne m'explique toujours pas, c'est que c'était juste après notre découverte. Sûrement a-t-elle informé sa famille, alors que l'on s'était jurés de ne pas le faire. J'aime beaucoup Ash, j'ose même très souvent me dire que j'étais amoureux d'elle à une époque, pour autant j'ai fini par me rendre compte que c'était terminé avant d'avoir commencé. Parce que, Ash, malgré sa gentillesse et son beau sourire, restait tout ce qu'il y a d'inatteignable, inaccessible. C'était genre... trop beau pour être vrai qu'elle puisse ressentir la moindre chose pour moi. Donc, j'ai abandonné, et nous sommes juste restés de très très bons amis tout au long de notre vie. Mais, quand Larry était venu me dire qu'elle avait déménagé, comme ça, du jour au lendemain, sans rien nous dire, hum... Ça m'a un peu secoué, je ne dirais pas le contraire. Après toutes les choses bizarres que nous avions vécues ensemble, ici, dans cet immeuble, j'espérais au moins qu'elle nous dirait au revoir. Même Mrs. Johnson avait été mise au courant bien après. Bien sûr, je n'ai pas gardé de rancune très longtemps, elle nous a tout expliqué par SMS. Ses parents trouvaient l'ambiance de l'immeuble glauque, et ils avaient profité du fait que Charley Mansfield avait été arrêté pour un meurtre pour s'en tirer sans mois de préavis. Ils étaient tout simplement... Partis. C'était très soudain, et Ash ne nous en a jamais dis la cause exacte. Elle ne la connaissait pas, apparemment.

Mais bref, après le départ de Ash, c'était devenu bizarre entre nous trois, les membres restant de notre bande de potes. Todd avait été au courant, il nous avait accompagnés en bas au moment où Ash était tombée. Mais ce qu'il ne nous avait pas dit, c'est qu'il y retournait de temps à autre, en bas, pour vérifier des choses obscures que nous ne connaissions pas. En fait, ça non plus, on n'a jamais réellement été au courant. On ne savait pas ce qu'il trafiquait là-bas, et encore moins pourquoi il se sentait obligé de nous mentir parfois, disant qu'il était en cours ou en pleines révisions. Si on avait pu deviner qu'il se tramait quelque chose de bizarre, Larry et moi n'en avons jamais réellement parlé. Larry faisait tout pour oublier ce qu'il avait vu cette soirée, et ça aurait été malvenu de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Aussi, je m'étais tu, ne cessant pour autant pas de surveiller Todd, de loin. Et un jour... Eh bien, un jour, j'ai profité du fait qu'il soit __vraiment__ en cours pour aller jeter un œil au sous-sol. J'avais été surpris d'y croiser Larry, qui était sur place bien avant moi. Quoi de plus normal, il habitait plus proche que moi de la trappe secrète. Nous avions échangé un regard dubitatif, sans vraiment savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, puis Larry s'était lancé.

\- Mec, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!

\- Je te retourne la question, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de la secte ?

\- Calmos l'ami, j'me demande juste quelles choses cheloues trafique Todd. Je voulais pas t'en parler, t'avais l'air ailleurs.

\- Comme quoi, on a eu la même idée.

\- Ouais, on devrait arrêter de douter l'un de l'autre, mec.

Je lui avais souri, mais je doute qu'il ai pu voir derrière le masque. Pour autant, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Larry et moi avions toujours été proches, que ça soit à l'école ou dans nos idées. Forcément qu'il allait enquêter sur les agissements de Todd, et d'ordinaire nous faisions ça ensemble sans réellement nous poser la question. Peut-être que ça ne nous avait pas effleuré l'esprit une seconde que, peut-être, nous devrions de nouveau faire équipe. Parce que la petite bande s'était agrandie, que Todd en faisait partie maintenant, et que notre enquête portait sur lui. Mais on ne s'est pas laissés dégonfler, nous sommes descendus et ce que nous avions vu nous avaient rendus... interrogatifs. Il y avait plein de machines dans le sous-sol, plein de choses que l'on n’aurait su dire à quoi elles servaient. Sur un espèce d'ordinateur était posée une note, le l'avais saisie pour tenter de décrypter ce qu'elle contenait. Ce n'était pas difficile, la note était déjà décryptée, il n'y avait plus qu'à lire. Je l’avais fais à voix haute, pour que Larry entende lui aussi.

\- "Je les entends appeler, ils veulent ton sang, ils n'en auront jamais assez".

\- Wow... Tu penses qu'on devrait s'inquiéter de l'état mental de Todd ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- En tout cas, c'est pas prudent de laisser tous ces trucs ici. Si y'a d'autres gens du culte qui se pointent on est pas dans la merde.

Et il avait raison, aussi nous nous étions attelés à tout faire disparaître, convenant ensemble que Todd ne s’en sortirait pas comme ça et que nous lui dirions ce que nous avons vu. Peut-être qu’il se mettrait en colère, peut-être qu’il ferait en sorte que nous ne puissions plus accéder au sous-sol de l’immeuble, mais une chose était sûre, et c’était qu’au moins nous aurions des réponses. Je connaissais Larry et je me connaissais, Todd finirait par tout avouer. C’est donc patiemment que nous avions attendu qu’il revienne de ce qu’il était en train de faire, en espérant qu’il était réellement en cours cette fois-ci. Mais, après tout, où est-ce qu’il aurait pu être d’autre, si nous avions un œil sur le sous-sol ? J’espérais vraiment avoir raison, de tout mon cœur, et c’est pour ça que je n’avais pas réellement réagi quand il m’avait appelé pour m’annoncer qu’Ash était revenue. On y croyait plus trop à dire vrai. On avait plutôt tendance à penser qu’il disait ça pour la blague, comme s’il avait compris que nous savions pour sa petite manigance pas si secrète finalement. Il devait savoir que ce n’était qu’une question de temps avant que l’on ne remonte sa piste, nous, l’équipe soudée que Larry et moi étions. Nous étions d’assez bons détectives après tout, sinon jamais nous n’aurions pu prouver que Charley Mansfield était bel et bien le meurtrier de Mrs. Sanderson.

* * *

Pour autant… Bah, il avait vraiment ramenée Ash. Et ça avait eu l’effet escompté, parce qu’on a tout de suite oublié les questions qu’on voulait poser à Todd, ne souhaitant pas vraiment gâcher nos retrouvailles. Ce soir-là, Lisa et mon père nous avaient laissé l’appartement pour qu’on puisse se faire une soirée. D’ordinaire, je n’étais pas du genre à boire. Déjà parce que, pour ça, je devais retirer mon masque, mais j’avais aussi peur qu’une fois alcoolisé, je boive n’importe comment et me renverse de l’alcool sur le visage. Inutile de dire que ça devait faire très mal, sur des cicatrices certes refermées, mais avec de la peau à vif… Aussi, j’évitais. D’habitude. Même si mon père était quelqu’un de compréhensif. Même s’il pensait qu’il n’y avait rien de mal à boire lorsqu’on étaient jeunes. En même temps, lui aussi était un gros buveur, ce qui avait failli détruire notre famille… Mais là, là je n’avais pas pu dire non aux yeux de chien battu de Larry. Tous ici connaissaient mon visage balafré, surtout Larry et Ash, aussi ils ne seraient pas surpris ou dégoûtés. Je connaissais leur avis sur la question, ce qui a contribué à me mettre à l’aise. J’avais posé le masque à côté de moi sur le canapé avant de me servir une bière, au même titre que tout le monde. C’est Ash qui avait commencé à parler.

\- Ça me manque les enquêtes glauques et paranormales avec vous, les gars. La vie dans ma nouvelle ville est tellement… banale !

\- Je te rassure t’as rien loupé Ash, avait assuré Larry qui entamait déjà sa seconde bière, à part les nouveaux voisins du dessus qui courent partout le matin. Je te jure, ça file un de ces mal de crâne !

J’acquiesçais pour approuver ce que venait de dire mon futur demi-frère, je le sentais venir maintenant que nos parents parlaient beaucoup, alors que je buvais précautionneusement ma bière. Todd était étrangement discret, lui qui d’ordinaire avait toujours une chose loufoque à nous raconter quand on disait que rien ne se passait dans les appart. Il devait savoir des choses en plus, avec toutes ses récentes recherches dans les sous-sols. A moins qu’il refuse juste de s’étendre sur le sujet, chose étrange sachant que d’ordinaire nous nous disions à peu près tout. Mais, depuis qu’on avait découvert le sous-sol, Todd s’était fait plus distant, plus secret, avec nous. A croire qu’il voulait nous tenir éloigné de son projet secret. M’enfin bon, il avait beau se la jouer cowboy solitaire, on était une équipe, aussi c’est pour ça que c’est moi qui relança la discussion, à la surprise générale.

\- Ça vous dit un "je n’ai jamais" ?

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu connaissais le jeu, avait hasardé Todd pour une fois, mais pourquoi pas ?

\- Je suis pour, avait ajouté Ash.

\- Let’s do it, avait chantonné Larry avec un accent anglais terrible.

\- Bon, qui commence, avais-je demandé à tout hasard.

\- Une chose à la fois Sal, m’avait répondu Larry, d’abord on va prendre un truc plus fort que la bière, c’est pour les p’tits joueurs ça.

Je l’avais laissé faire alors que mon cœur s’emballait malgré moi. Je hurlais déjà intérieurement de la douleur que j’allais ressentir lorsque la vodka me brûlerait le visage. Pour autant, de la façon la plus brave dont j’étais capable, j’avais fais comme si tout allait bien. En fin de compte, est-ce que je risquais réellement quelque chose ? Même le chirurgien de l’hôpital n’avait rien dit à ce propos. Je regardais mon meilleur ami métalleux remplir mon verre comme s’il s’agissait de sirop dilué avec de l’eau, quelque peu inquiet. Ce dernier avait fini par le remarquer parce que, quand je relevais les yeux du verre, il m’avait fait un grand sourire comme pour me rassurer. Il n’y avait pas de raison de s’inquiéter, pas vrai ? D’un ton assuré, c’est donc Larry qui lança le jeu.

\- Allez, on commence par un facile : Je n’ai jamais écouté de metal.

Tous avaient bu une gorgée, je ne dérogeais pas à la règle. Le metal, j’en avais écouté plus d’une fois, depuis que Larry m’avait transmis sa passion pour ce genre de musiques. Le prochain à décider fut Todd, et là il hésita très longuement avant de lancer un truc bateau. Je ne me souviens plus exactement ce que c’était. Personne n’avait bu en tout cas. En revanche, Ash, elle avait su être directe dans sa première proposition.

\- Je n’ai jamais voulu sortir avec quelqu’un de présent dans cette pièce !

Todd avait soupiré en jetant un regard de détresse à son verre, sans pour autant y toucher. De mon côté, je ne pouvais pas mentir sur le fait que j’avais voulu sortir avec Ash quand je l’avais rencontrée et quelques années après. Résigné, j’avais donc attrapé mon verre pour boire, sûrement un peu après tout le monde puisque la jeune fille avait déjà bu sa gorgée. Pourtant, l’exclamation de surprise ne fut pas pour moi, elle fut pour Larry. Un sourire avait pointé sur les lèvres de la châtain, alors qu’elle fixait mon meilleur ami.

\- Tu nous avais caché ça, Larry !

\- Eh, qui vous dis que je mens pas ?

\- Tu n’aurais pas hésité autant. Allez, dis, c’est qui !

\- J’ai l’obligation de boire si l’affirmation est fausse, pas de répondre à tes questions, désolé Ash !

\- Rhoo, t’es pas drôle !

\- A ton tour, lança mon meilleur ami avec un clin d’œil, Sal.

\- Huuum… "Je n’ai jamais… caché des choses à mes meilleurs amis."

Todd avait piquer un fard monumental mais il n’avait pas bu, la preuve qu’il était réglo avec ça au moins. J’avais cherché Larry des yeux, mais lui non plus n’avait pas touché son verre, tout comme Ash. De mon côté, j’avais porté le verre à mes lèvres, sachant que de ce côté-là, je n’avais rien à me reprocher. Je leur disais tout, peut-être même que des fois je me confiais trop d’ailleurs. Surtout à Larry. D’ailleurs, Larry n’avait pas touché son verre, ce qui signifiait qu’il m’avait caché des choses ? Moi qui espérait que seul Todd ne boirait pas, se sentant par le même coup ridicule de ne rien avoir dit de ses activités dans les sous-sols…

* * *

Le jeu avait continué jusqu’à ce que l’on commence à rire de tout et n’importe quoi, et que l’on titube jusqu’aux toilettes. Ne buvant pas souvent, j’avais décidé d’élire domicile sur le canapé pour la nuit, sachant que je ne pourrais pas me déplacer sans me casser la figure, j’en étais persuadé. Étrangement ce fut aussi le cas de Larry, qui avait insisté pour ne pas me laisser seul, vu que c’était en quelque sorte ma première grosse cuite, pour ne pas que je fasse trop de conneries. Ca allait tout à fait à Todd qui lui avait décidé de rentrer, vu qu’il n’habitait pas très loin et n’avait que des escaliers à descendre en fin de compte. Ash, elle, avait demandé si elle pouvait utiliser mon lit. Je lui avais répondu que ça ne me dérangeait pas, après tout j’allais dormir dans le canapé avec Larry, donc personne n’en aurait besoin. Elle nous avait quand même ramené couvertures et tutti quanti avant de réellement y aller. J’allais aussi plonger dans le sommeil quand Larry m’avait appelé, ce à quoi j’avais grommelé un léger mais efficace :

\- Hum..?

\- J’ai jamais aimé Travis. Genre, mec, il te frappait gratuitement et tout le reste...

\- Tu sais, il n’est pas si méchant qu’il veut bien le faire croire.

Un petit silence s’était fait, alors que nous installions confortablement sous la couverture ramenée par Ash. Je m’étais dis que Larry s’était probablement endormi, après tout il semblait être le plus mort de nous quatre. Je fermais de nouveau les yeux avant que la voix hésitante de mon meilleur ami ne revienne emplir la salle.

\- J’vous ai entendus tu sais ?

\- Entendus ?

\- Ouais, tu sais, au moment où tu devais ramener la Bolognaise de Kim. Tu mettais du temps, du coup j’me suis proposé pour aller te chercher.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu essayes de me dire, Larry ?

\- Tu l’as jeté, son putain de papier de merde, pas vrai ?

\- Larry, je ne comprend pas ce que tu…

Avant que je n’ai eu le temps de continuer ma phrase, Larry avait avalé les centimètres qui nous séparaient l’un de l’autre pour venir m’embrasser. Évidemment, je ne dormais pas avec ma prothèse, aussi il avait bel et bien touché mes lèvres. Mon premier questionnement n’avait pas été pour le pourquoi du comment il m’embrassait, mais si mes cicatrices profondes de faisaient pas mal à ses lèvres si douces et chaudes, à croire que c’était ma plus grande peur à ce moment-là, au-delà de toute autre chose. Pour autant, lorsque j’avais enfin réalisé que Larry était en train de m’embrasser, je l’avais repoussé et m’étais éloigné rapidement de lui. Cherchant à justifier mon geste, parce que je ne savais pas réellement comment réagir, je me suis mis à bégayer.

\- Larry… je… tu… tu n’es pas en état de..!

Mais c’était trop tard parce que le metalleux avait fini par s’endormir pour de bon. Mon cœur s’affolait encore sous le coup de l’émotion, peinant à comprendre ce qu’il venait de se passer exactement. Il m’avait parlé de Travis… La lettre qu’il m’avait adressée, dans les toilettes, bien que vide lorsqu’elle était arrivée entre mes mains, avait été jetée par le blond lui-même, et non par moi. Il ne fallait pas être une lumière pour deviner que, malgré le fait que Travis ai tout fait pour le cacher, il était amoureux de moi et comptait me l’avouer. Mais il ne l’avait jamais fait, sûrement par peur de son père qui semblait on ne peut plus abusif et intolérant avec lui. J’aurais aimé pouvoir l’aider mais, hélas, vu le comportement qu’il m’avait réservé, je ne partageais pas ses sentiments. Et pourtant, je ne lui en voulais pas d’avoir été si violent avec moi, il avait ses raisons, et au fond il n’était pas une mauvaise personne. Enfin, c’était ce que je pensais en tout cas, mais Larry semblait avoir un tout autre avis sur la question. J’étais toujours secoué par le fait qu’il m’ait embrassé sans crier gare, est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose pour lui ou alors c’est parce qu’il avait trop bu ce soir-là ? Je pense que je ne le saurais pas avant un moment, au moins demain. Mais en attendant, je ne pouvais absolument pas dormir. J’avais beau me tourner dans tous les sens, tenter de trouver une position confortable ou quoi, mon cerveau tournait en boucle ce qu’il venait de se passer. Larry m’avait embrassé, ce qui bousculait tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser. Il était gay ? Mais… Depuis le temps, je ne sais pourquoi, je l’avais imaginé sortir avec Ashley et fonder une famille d’artistes avec elle. Je ne le pensais pas gay, et surtout pas pour moi… Je ressentis soudain le besoin de me lever, de sortir un instant de la chaleur étouffante de cet appartement qui me faisait cogiter plus que je ne le devrais. J’avais besoin de penser, et c’était impossible avec Larry qui dormait juste à côté de moi.

Je me levais et me dirigeais vers la porte du petit apparemment 402. Arrivé sur le pas de la porte cependant, je tournais une dernière fois le regard vers le canapé où dormait mon meilleur ami. J’espérais qu’il ne me chercherait pas, mais il n’y avait pas de raison qu’il se réveille, pas vrai ? Je soupirais avant de remettre mon masque rapidement et tourner la clé de la porte, refermant précautionneusement derrière moi. Je n’avais plus confiance en mes voisins depuis longtemps, mais l’incident de la Bolognaise ne m’avait pas aidé du tout à retrouver cette confiance perdue. Qui sait qui d’autre pourrait faire partie de ce culte étrange ? C’est sans réellement faire attention où j’allais que je me retrouvais au rez-de-chaussée. Je m’arrêtais un instant en me demandant comment j’avais pu descendre autant d’étages sans même m’en rendre compte, puis je mis simplement ça sur le coup de l’alcool, bien que depuis le temps il avait dû redescendre, je marchais même de nouveau droit. Mais ça ne résolvait pas mon problème, j’étais censé aller où maintenant ? Tout ce que je connaissais ici me rappellerait forcément Larry. C’était son étage, mais en même temps tout ici me rappelait mon ami brun. Après tout, j’avais découvert tout ça grâce à lui, c’était lui qui m’avait tout fait visiter et c’est aussi comme ça que nous avions commencé à devenir inséparables.

Je poussais un soupir à en fendre l’âme, ne sachant absolument pas par où commencer pour trouver ce fameux endroit qui me permettrait de réfléchir tout en prenant l’air. Puis, des pas se firent entendre. Dans le couloir. Derrière moi. Le cœur battant à 200 à l’heure, je cherchais rapidement un endroit où me cacher. J’essayais de me souvenir de ce que m’avait dit Larry sur les bons endroits pour se cacher ici, bien qu’il disait ça plus pour déconner qu’autre chose. Il y avait bien l’appartement Johnson, mais je n’aurais pas le temps de crocheter la serrure, bien que j’ai appris des meilleurs. Comptant sur l’obscurité presque totale qui régnait dans le couloir à cette heure-ci, je plongeais sous la petite table qui avait été posée là dans le but de décorer l’endroit, et je retins ma respiration. Deux personnes étaient en train de parler et je mis assez peu de temps à comprendre que l’une d’elle se trouvait être Todd. Malgré moi, je tendis l’oreille pour tenter d’entendre ce qu’il se disait entre eux.

\- Ouais, ils sont à l’étage et, croyez-moi, comme je l’ai assuré hier, ils ne risquent pas de redescendre.

Je fronçais les sourcils en me rendant compte que c’était probablement de nous que parlait Todd. Mais pourquoi ? C’était embêtant si on découvrait ce qu’il se tramait ? Est-ce qu’il avait remarqué que Larry et moi le suspections ? Question bête, bien sûr que oui, il savait. Parce qu’on lui avait déjà reproché plusieurs fois de s’être renfermé sur lui-même, on lui avait dit qu’il pouvait se confier à nous parce qu’on étaient amis, mais la goutte d’eau, s’il avait encore eu un doute, ça avait été ce soir, quand j’avais balancé un maladroit "je n’ai jamais caché des choses à mes meilleurs amis". L’adulte qui discutait avec Todd répondit d’une voix douce que je n’avais jamais entendue dans ma vie entière. Une personne inconnue à l’immeuble, dans ce dernier, en pleine nuit, discutant avec un résident ? De plus en plus bizarre… Oui, bien sûr, ça aurait pu être n’importe qui, même Neil, qui était un peu plus âgé que nous et avait une voix adulte, mais non. Sa voix ne ressemblait pas du tout à celle de Neil, elle me faisait penser à…

\- J’espère que tu dis vrai, tu sais je n’aimerais absolument pas que Larry me croise. Enfin, je ne te fais pas un dessin, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

\- Bien sûr M. Johnson. Suivez-moi, c’est par là.

Déjà que je n’avais plus l’impression de réellement respirer, pour le coup ma respiration se coupa totalement. "M. Johnson" ? Le père de Larry ? Mon meilleur ami parlait toujours de lui avec nostalgie en me disant qu’il était un super père, aimant et qui prenait vraiment soin de Larry. Lisa m’avait même une fois confié qu’elle ne le pensait pas capable de les abandonner. Larry et moi avions compris qu’il était probablement mort, ce qui avait rendu mon meilleur ami tellement triste qu’il s’était effondré dans mes bras. Mais alors… Comment il pouvait être ici, s’il était censé être mort ? Et, surtout, s’il était vraiment mort, comment Todd pouvait-il communiquer avec lui ? Aux dernières nouvelles, il n’y avait que moi qui pouvait réussir à communiquer avec l’au-delà sans besoins d’objets spéciaux. La curiosité faillit me pousser à vouloir écarter la nappe de la petite table, mais je me retins. Après tout, ils n’allaient pas rester éternellement dans le couloir, pas vrai ?

Le père de Larry était donc bel et bien vivant ?! Pourquoi Todd n’avait rien dit ? Pourquoi garder ce genre d’informations pour lui alors que ça concernait aussi Larry ? Si mon meilleur ami l’interrogeait, peut-être aurait-il des réponses. Peut-être sur pourquoi il avait disparu sans laisser la moindre trace, laissant Lisa élever Larry seule malgré sa santé fragile. Enfin, peut-être pas maintenant en fait… Peut-être que, maintenant, ce n’était pas le bon moment.

\- Tu comprends Todd, je ne peux pas les laisser vivre plus longtemps dans cet endroit maudit. Je refuse qu’il leur arrive la même chose que ce qu’il est arrivé à Evelyn, c’est aussi pour ça que je suis ici. C’est en partie ma faute…

\- Oui, j’ai cru comprendre. Mais je vous ai promis d’aider comme je le pouvais, j’ai trouvé des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. Et on a déjà trop parlé ici, si ça se trouve quelqu’un nous a entendus.

Ils continuaient de parler mais leurs voix s’éloignaient et leurs propos devenaient indistincts. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Est-ce que je devais les suivre pour savoir ce qu’ils faisaient exactement, au risque de me faire repérer, ou aller réfléchir dans la cabane ? Oui parce que, décidément, c’était là-bas que mes jambes avaient souhaité me guider depuis le début, j’avais fini par m’en rendre compte. Mais les propos beaucoup trop mystérieux du père de Larry avaient finalement eu raison de ma curiosité et je m’étais dirigé vers le sous-sol des Appartements Addison. Assez proche pour les entendre encore au moins un peu, mais assez loin pour ne pas me faire voir. Malheureusement, des deux, la voix que j’entendais distinctement était celle de Todd, qui ne parlait qu’en langage informatique, comme s’il avait conscience que quelqu’un l’écoutait. Mais ça ne pouvait être vrai, comment aurait-il su que je les espionnais ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Todd n’avait pas de sens sur-développés. J’espérais cependant que ça soit aussi le cas de M. Johnson, sinon nul doute que ça faisait longtemps que j’étais grillé. Ce fut pire que ça, parce que lorsque je pénétrais dans la salle qui en début de journée abritait tout le matériel de Todd, j’entendis ce dernier s’énerver. Et, étrangement, c’était directement contre nous, Larry et moi, qu’il s’énervait.

\- J’y crois pas, ils ont touché à mon matériel ! J’avais fais exprès de laisser tourner les machines, sinon je n’aurais jamais pu arriver à un tel résultat… J’étais à deux doigts de réussir M. Johnson, je suis vraiment désolé ! Il ne me manquait qu’un calcul à faire, avant que Sal et Larry ne viennent tout débarrasser comme si-

\- Comme on se retrouve, Jim.

Je sursautais en reconnaissant la voix, essayant cependant de retrouver mon calme. J’arrivais tout de même à jeter un œil à ce qu’il se passait. Mon cœur se mit à battre en reconnaissant la forme dans la pénombre qui se rapprochait de Todd et Jim Johnson. Il portait un masque de chien, les traumatismes de mon enfance revenant avec force bien malgré moi. Je sentis un vertige me saisir alors que je m’appuyais contre un des piliers de la salle dans l’espoir de me cacher un peu mieux. Cette vision d’horreur, ce masque… Ça me rappelait bien trop de mauvais souvenirs, et je n’aurais jamais pensé revoir cette personne ici. A cette époque déjà, ils recherchaient quelqu’un de spécial. Une personne capable de beaucoup de choses, mais avant tout de devenir le nouveau réceptacle de leur Dieu censé apporter mille ans de ténèbres sur le monde. Je sentis mes jambes flageoler alors que j’entendais ce qu’il se passait dans la salle, plus qu’heureux qu’ils n’aient pas encore eue l’idée de fouiller l’endroit pour trouver des gens qui écoutaient.

\- Tu pensais pouvoir quitter le culte aussi facilement ? J’espère pour toi que tu as une bonne excuse, car Il ne peut pas te laisser partir. Il a besoin de sang et tu le sais. Mais pas n’importe quel sang…

\- Vous ne voyez pas qu’il vous utilise ?

La voix du père de Larry emplissait la pièce, soudain claire et puissante. J’étais toujours recroquevillé dans mon coin alors qu’il continuait, ayant visiblement l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

\- Ce démon aux yeux rouges, il ne vient pas de votre planète et il n’aurait jamais dû venir. Écoutez-moi s’il vous plaît, il a totalement détruit notre planète et c’est votre tour maintenant. On peut encore l’empêcher, si on fait ça tous ensemble on peut faire en sorte que cet immeuble redevienne humain, et habitable, sans que les gens qui y vivent risquent à tout moment d’être infectés !

"Pas maintenant", avais-je pensé alors que je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, une étrange présence me forçant à plonger dans un sommeil dont je ne voulais pas. Ce que je voulais, c’était savoir ce que Todd et le père de Larry allaient devenir, essayer de les aider aussi… Je ne voulais vraiment pas avoir d’absence, pas maintenant. Pourtant, je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose qu’au masque de l’homme qui était arrivé du sous-sol, a sa voix qui m’était familière, et de mauvais souvenirs me revenaient en mémoire. Le cri d’une femme, dans mon esprit, avait achevé de me faire perdre connaissance.

* * *

Je me réveillais dans une clairière, au milieu d’un bois. J’étais allongé sur une nappe à pique-nique, il faisait beau. Beaucoup trop beau. Penchée au-dessus de moi se tenait ma mère, souriante, elle fredonnait cet air que j’avais l’habitude de lui entendre chanter. Puis, un son, bien distinct. Un son dont je me rappellerais toute ma vie. L’aboiement d’un chien, au loin. Sans que je puisse rien contrôler, je m’étais vu me relever. Le sourire de ma mère s’était effacé, elle me regardait maintenant avec une certaine inquiétude dans le regard, mais aussi… de la peur. Comme si elle savait ce qu’il allait se passer, ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour-là. Mais c’était impossible, pas vrai ? Comment elle aurait su que c’était le jour où notre vie heureuse prendrait un tournant aussi tragique ? Elle ne savait pas, aussi je ne comprenais pas cette expression inquiète et pleine de peur. Elle m’avait pris dans ses bras, comme si elle souhaitait m’enfermer à l’intérieur pour que je ne m’éloigne pas. J’aurais tellement aimé qu’elle réussisse…

\- Ne va pas trop loin, chéri.

\- Je veux voir le chien, maman. Est-ce que tu l’entends ?

\- Pourquoi ne pas attendre jusqu’à ce que ton père arrive, d’accord ? Il va arriver d’une minute à l’autre.

\- Mais, j’ai vraiment envie de le voir. S’il te plaît ? S’il te plaît, est-ce que je peux aller caresser le chien ?

\- Oh, d’accord Sal. Laisse-moi juste une seconde pour prendre mon sac. Comme ça nous pourrons y aller ensemble.

\- Yay ! Je vais t’attendre plus loin, près des arbres là-bas.

Je sentais un frisson remonter le long de mon dos. Je ne souhaitais qu’une seule chose à l’heure actuelle, et c’était me réveiller. Me réveiller pour ne pas avoir à revivre ce cauchemar qui détruisait ma vie jour après jour. Mais le rêve continuait, et je m’enfonçais de plus en plus dans les bois sans en avoir réellement conscience, n’attendant pas ma mère comme elle aurait souhaité que je le fasse. Avec le recul, je me dis que c’était le pire moment pour lui désobéir, mais je voulais vraiment caresser ce chien, c’était un caprice de gamin que je regretterais encore et toujours. Parce que je ne m’attendais pas à ce que j’avais vu.

Arrivé dans les bois, j’avais tout d’abord cru m’être perdu. Mais le chien avait recommencé à aboyer, aussi j’avais suivi la direction dans laquelle j’entendais ces derniers. Et… Arrivé sur place… Je m’étais retrouvé face à un homme. Il devait avoir le même âge que mon père, ou pas très loin, et un air sévère planait sur son visage. Il avait un couteau à la main et le chien que je voulais caresser était… Couvert de cicatrices toutes plus profondes les unes que les autres. Un frisson avait parcouru mon dos à ce moment-là, et c’était toujours le cas. "Sal, réveille-toi, vite, il est temps de te réveiller, réveille-toi…" Mais mes yeux refusaient de s’ouvrir et je ne pouvais pas détourner le regard de la scène qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. Parce que je ne contrôlais pas ce que je faisais. Parce que le chien avec la peau a vif à certains endroits avait remarqué ma présence, tout comme l’homme. Il avait lâché le chien qui, affolé, s’était élancé vers moi, tous crocs dehors. Je savais qu’à ce moment-là, bien que je le souhaite très fort, je n’avais pas bougé, tétanisé par la peur. Le chien avait les yeux rouges, si rouges… Et il allait me dévorer si je ne bougeais pas. Le rire de l’homme m’avait glacé le sang bien plus sûrement que n’importe quel autre rire et le chien m’avait sauté au visage.

* * *

Quand je me réveillais enfin, en sursaut, je me trouvais chez mes parents, dans le canapé, dormant dans les bras de Larry comme s’il ne s’était rien passé. J’avais du mal à le croire mais, est-ce que c’était un rêve ? Je m’étais redressé d’un seul coup, ce qui avait eu pour effet de réveiller Larry aussi. Il m’observait de la mine vitreuse de quelqu’un qui se réveille après une grosse cuite. Ce qu’il s’était réellement passé hier soir. Mais, pris d’une soudaine envie de vérifier que tout allait bien et que ce n’était pas encore un mauvais tour joué par mon imagination, je me levais et décidais de descendre sonner à l’appartement 202, l’appartement des Morrison. J’avais la respiration encore rapide du mauvais rêve et j’avais l’impression de sonner à l’appartement comme si ma vie en dépendait. C’était la vérité, parce que je n’avais même pas pris le temps de remettre mon masque. Après quelques minutes à sonner comme un dingue, j’avais finalement vu Todd ouvrir la porte, les yeux dans le vague, en pyjama, étouffant un bâillement avec sa bouche.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Sal ? Pourquoi tu viens me réveiller en pleine nuit en sonnant comme un dératé, tu as perdu la tête ?

\- Je… non…

\- Alors quoi ? Pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt, il y a un..?

Avant qu’il n’ai eu le temps de réagir, je l’avais pris dans mes bras et serré contre moi. Je savais que Todd n’était pas vraiment du genre tactile, sauf avec Neil, mais là ça avait été plus fort que moi. Avec le recul, je m’étais même demandé si ce que j’avais cru voir ne faisait pas aussi partie de mon rêve. Peut-être que je m’étais endormi après que Larry m’ai… Mais quand ? Je me souvenais l’avoir repoussé, donc je ne pouvais pas dormir dans ses bras le matin même si je l’avais réellement repoussé. Le seul moyen que j’avais de savoir était soit de demander à Todd, même si je n’étais pas sûr qu’il me dise la vérité, s’il savait quelque chose, soit de demander à Larry s’il m’avait réellement embrassé ce soir-là. Mais s’en souvenait-il au juste ? Après tout, de nous tous, il était celui qui avait le plus bu. Todd finit par repousser gentiment mon étreinte avant de continuer son interrogation.

\- Tu sais, je suis vivant. Tu n’as pas besoin de faire comme si tu avais fini me perdre, je n’ai fais que descendre quelques étages. Tu as bu encore après que je sois parti ?

\- Non non, je marche droit, l’alcool est redescendu. Je voulais vraiment voir comment tu allais.

Il avait regardé sa montre et j’avais pu saisir l’heure qu’elle annonçait. Six du matin. Ok, je savais que s’il n’avait pas voulu beaucoup boire hier soir, c’était parce qu’il avait un examen important aujourd’hui, et le dit examen commençait dans un peu plus de deux heures. En croisant son regard j’avais vu qu’il n’était pas très réceptif à ma démonstration d’affection.

\- Écoute Sal, ce n’est ni le moment ni l’endroit pour des effusions chaleureuses. J’ai un gros contrôle dans deux heures et tu viens de gâcher toutes mes chances de me rendormir. Donc dis-moi la vérité au lieu de me sortir une excuse bidon et totalement plate.

\- Ok, la vérité c’est que je sais que tu es descendu au sous-sol après notre petite fête.

\- Quoi ? Je suis directement allé me coucher Sal. J’ai un examen, je n’allais pas risquer d’y aller en étant mort de sommeil.

\- Todd, je t’ai suivi quand tu es descendu. Tu discutais avec le père de Larry.

\- Le père de Larry ? Sal, il est trop tôt pour me sortir ce genre de bêtises montées de toutes pièces. Alors je vais essayer de me rendormir et on en parle plus tard, d’accord ?

\- …

\- Bonne sieste Sally Face.

Et il avait refermé la porte sans un mot de plus. Mais j’avais bien vu son visage surpris quand je lui avais parlé du père de Larry, sûrement cachait-il encore des choses. Mais il avait raison sur un point, ce n’était pas le meilleur moment pour insister. Je ne ferais que le faire encore plus se refermer sur lui-même, il ne dirait rien. Et puis, je n’avais vraiment aucune preuve pour le faire parler, sauf la très mince piste de Larry. Une piste qui pouvait s’effacer comme neige au soleil s’il s’avérait que mon meilleur ami ne se souvenait de rien. Aussi, j’allais devoir improviser, et cette idée me faisait grimacer malgré moi. Je ne pouvais pas en parler à Larry, parce que ça concernait son père et il s’était fait à l’idée que ce dernier était certainement mort. Je décidais de remonter chez moi, appelant l’ascenseur pour faire bonne mesure. Je marchais droit, ça oui, mais j’aurais moins de chances de croiser des gens dans le couloir, chose que je voulais à tout prix éviter si le type au masque de chien était encore là.

Mon meilleur ami ne s’était pas rendormi, bien que je l’avais espéré secrètement pour ne pas avoir à lui faire face après ce qu’il s’était passé juste après la soirée. Il était en train de préparer le café, le regard dans le vide, sûrement encore vitreux de la soirée. La première chose qu’il avait faite en entendant le bruit de la porte avait été de venir vers moi avec un café qu’il venait de préparer, le posant entre mes mains alors qu’il essayait de sourire de manière normale. Chose difficile quand on est encore en train de décuver. Mais je n’avais pas fais la remarque. Après tout, je ne devais pas avoir une tête meilleure que la sienne, la mienne devait être bien pire, même sans avoir bu ahah !

\- Sally Faaaace !

\- Larry Faaace !

Je répondais au sourire qu’avait mon meilleur ami, heureux que ça n’ai pas changé entre nous à cause de ce baiser volé la nuit dernière, bien qu’en vérité je pensais qu’il ne s’en souvenait plus. Pour vérifier, il n’y avait qu’un seul moyen, mais il fallait que je la joue subtil, je n’avais aucune envie d’avoir une discussion à cœur ouvert dès le matin, et surtout pas après la nuit agitée que je venais de passer. Je trempais mes lèvres dans le café, regardant autour de moi pour voir si j’apercevais mon masque. Mine de rien, ça aussi ça pourrait être un indice quant au fait que j’étais bel et bien descendu voir Todd et le père de Larry.

\- Tu étais vraiment mort hier soir Larry, est-ce que tu te souviens de la soirée ?

\- Wouah mec, ma tête tournait tellement fort, c’était à peine si je savais ce qu’il y avait autour de moi. Je me rappelle du "je n’ai jamais", mais après c’est grave flou…

\- Il ne s’est pas passé grand-chose après de toute façon. On est juste allés se coucher. Et tu m’as parlé de Travis.

\- Travis ? Pourquoi j’ai parlé de ce con ? Je me souviens plus de ça.

\- Je ne sais plus exactement, c’était assez embrouillé. Tu n’étais pas vraiment cohérent. Dis, tu sais où j’aurais posé mon masque ?

\- Euh… Tu l’avais posé dans le canapé pour boire, mais j’sais pas ce qu’il est devenu.

Bon, aucun souvenir de Travis, il avait l’air sincère là-dessus. Je regrettais presque de ne pas avoir ma prothèse, ma performance à l’exercice du poker face avait toujours été assez pitoyable. Raison pour laquelle Larry avait malheureusement deviné que quelque chose n’allait pas. Je m’attendais à quoi au juste ? Larry était mon meilleur ami, évidemment qu’il remarquerait quelque chose.

\- T’es sûr que tout va bien mec ? T’as l’air préoccupé.

\- Je n’ai pas trop envie d’en parler.

\- Ok, changement de sujet ! Elle a dormi où, Ash ?

\- Ash est ici !

Nous nous étions retournés dans un bel ensemble en voyant la brunette émerger de la chambre, coiffée et maquillée comme si rien ne s’était passé la veille. On était bien loin des têtes de déterrés que Larry et moi tirions. La jeune fille s’était d’ailleurs mis à rire avant de se diriger elle aussi vers la cafetière dans le but de se servir un café. Elle ne nous quittait pas des yeux, son regard vert semblant cacher quelque chose. Je fronçais les sourcils, encore quelque chose que j’ignorais ? Est-ce qu’un jour on arrêterait de me cacher des choses ? Elle regardait surtout Larry en fin de compte, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas lui prêter réellement attention. Tout comme je devrais aussi, mais ça m’intriguait plus que je ne le pensais. Elle avait levé les yeux vers la pendule au-dessus de la télé et j’avais vu son regard changer, c’était le moment ou jamais.

\- Les gars, j’aurais adoré rester un peu plus avec vous mais j’ai de la route qui m’attend.

\- Je te raccompagne ?

A ma proposition, Ash avait tenté de de trouver une excuse. Le fait que je n’ai pas mon masque, savoir si j’arrivais à me déplacer sans que ça tangue, ce genre de choses. J’avais haussé les épaules, prétendant que j’allais juste la raccompagner en bas de l’immeuble, et que peut-être je trouverais mon masque par là-bas, tant que les gens de l’immeuble n’étaient pas tous réveillés. Elle avait finalement accepté que je la raccompagne, mais Larry n’avait rien dit et en avait profité pour se resservir un café, disant rapidement au revoir à notre amie commune. En descendant les escaliers, j’avais attendu que nous soyons au premier étage pour la retenir avant qu’elle ne quitte l’ascenseur. Elle s’était tournée vers moi, la mine interrogative.

\- Tu veux bien m’accompagner ? C’est l’affaire de quelques minutes.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne sois pas pressée, Sal !

J’avais insérée la carte donnée par Lisa le jour de mon arrivée, histoire d’aller voir le sous-sol. L’endroit où vivaient Larry et sa mère, avant qu’ils n’aient prévu d’emménager avec mon père et moi. Sortant de l’ascenseur, je me précipitais vers la nappe qui m’avait couvert hier soir et, effectivement, mon masque était là. Ashley était arrivée sur mes talons, m’observant curieusement, comme si j’avais fais la chose la plus bizarre qui soit. J’en conviens, c’était peut-être bizarre de me voir m’accroupir devant une table nappée.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais..?

\- Je l’ai trouvé, il était là.

\- De quoi tu… Oh, mais, comment il est arrivé là ?!

\- Je me pose la question justement. S’il est là, c’est peut-être parce que je n’ai pas rêvé. Ash, est-ce que tu restes longtemps par ici ?

\- Pas trop. Peut-être que tu devrais plus demander l’aide de Larry, ou Todd.

\- Le problème, c’est que de leur côté c’est assez délicat.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu n’étais pas pressée ?

\- J’ai encore quelques minutes, j’ai dû me rater le bus maintenant ahah !

\- Oh, je suis désolé…

\- Pas de soucis, faisons juste en sorte que je ne l’ai pas raté pour rien. Suis-moi !

J’avais à peine eu le temps de remettre mon masque qu’Ash me saisissait par le poignet et me faisait sortir sur le chemin qui amenait à la route. Je la suivais sans trop protester, après tout c’était de ma faute si elle était à présent en retard. Mais j’avais besoin de quelqu’un à qui parler, et ça ne pouvait être ni Larry ni Todd. Elle finit par me lâcher le bras et je les mettais dans mes poches en soupirant.

\- Alors, qu’est-ce que j’ai manqué ?

\- Quand tu es partie te coucher, Larry m’a parlé de Travis. Il voulait confirmer que j’avais jeté sa lettre d’amour.

\- Ah, ça. Oui, ça fait un moment qu’on en parle lui et moi, on se posait la question parce que Travis n’est pas vraiment le genre de personne qu’il te faut, Sal.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tant qu’il ne s’est pas totalement accepté tel qu’il est, il va continuer à être violent et probablement avec toi aussi. Surtout avec toi en fait, puisque tu incarneras tout ce qu’il déteste chez lui.

\- Ash…

\- Enfin, après, tu comprends, on est tes amis, on s’en fait pour toi, c’est normal. Est-ce qu’il a encore essayé de te frapper ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

\- Tu ne "pense" pas ?

\- En toute franchise, je m’en fiche de Travis. Je veux dire, il peut passer ses nerfs sur moi s’il veut, mais je n’ai aucune envie de sortir avec lui. Je ne suis juste… pas intéressé ?

\- Tu sais ce qu’on dit, hein ?

\- Non ?

\- "It’s okay to be gay!"

\- Ugh, Ash !

\- Tu sais, on est tous au moins une fois dans sa vie attirés pas quelqu’un du même sexe.

\- Je ne pense pas que ça me soit déjà arrivé.

\- Ça va faire des déçus, ce que tu dis là !

\- "Des" ?

\- Oh, mais c’est l’arrêt de bus là-bas !

\- Oh non, tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça. Tu en a trop dit.

\- D’accord, d’accord, tu as gagné ! Je me suis déclarée à Larry.

\- Et il a dit quoi ?

\- Ne te moque pas, d’accord ?

\- Non non, compte sur moi.

\- Il m’a demandé si on pouvaient rester amis.

\- Il t’a dit non..? C’est bizarre, je vous ai toujours vus ensemble…

\- Il a quelqu’un d’autre en tête.

\- Qui ça ?

\- Tu devrais lui demander. Désolée Sal, le bus est là !

\- On continue par SMS ?

\- Bonne idée, tu vas pouvoir me parler de ton masque, avec tout ça on en a même pas parlé !

\- Ahah, ouais… A bientôt Ash.

\- Bye Sal, j’ai été contente de vous revoir les mecs !

* * *

Je lui ai donc raconté cette histoire de masque, ce rêve bizarre où Todd parlait avec le père de Larry, pourtant présumé mort, le fait que Todd avait feint ne rien savoir le lendemain, et le fait que le masque était pourtant à l’endroit où je m’étais caché pour espionner leur conversation. Ash m’a dit qu’elle ferait son possible pour qu’on puisse se revoir et essayer d’éclaircir tous ces mystères qui étaient, je dois dire, bien trop pour moi tout seul. Le malaise qu’il y avait avec Larry ne m’aidait pas trop non plus, bien que j’aurais aimé que ça nous soit bénéfique à l’un comme à l’autre, mais j’étais encore totalement perdu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire et ce n’était pas une simple conversation avec Ash qui allait changer les choses. Non, il fallait que je mette les choses au clair avec Larry, mais comment ? Je pourrais mettre ça au clair une fois que je saurais ce que je ressens réellement pour lui. C’était mon meilleur ami, ce qui rendait malheureusement la tâche encore plus difficile. Si je le repoussais comme je l’avais fais hier soir, est-ce que ça signifierait la fin de notre si longue complicité ? Rhaaa, arrête de penser Sal, tu es chaotique ! Je remontais pour la seconde fois depuis cette nuit folle, les cours n’allaient pas tarder à commencer pour nous aussi, et même si contrairement à Todd on n’avaient pas vraiment d’examen, ce n’était pas réellement une raison pour sécher.

Les heures s’écoulaient lentement, et j’avais l’impression de fondre sur mon bureau. Le remplaçant de Mrs. Packerton était d’un ennui pas possible, j’en venais presque à regretter qu’elle ai disparu dans un accident de voiture. Parce que, après tout, à part mettre de la chair humaine et de chèvre dans notre Bolognaise, qu’est-ce qu’elle faisait de mal ? Enfin, je posais peut-être mal la question, parce qu’en soi c’était peut-être là que Charley Mansfields avait disparu, mais elle ne nous avait jamais attaqués personnellement et était une prof plutôt attentionnée avec ses élèves si je me souviens bien. Je n’aurais pas eu idée de me plaindre d’elle si je n’avais pas vu toutes ses horreurs… Et son pauvre mari qui était depuis des années entre la vie et la mort… Comme l’avait si bien dit Ash une fois, alors que les enfants de notre âge se préoccupaient d’avoir de bonnes notes à l’école et des amis, nous nous devions sauver le monde. Nockfell n’était pas vraiment le meilleur lieu où grandir, même si être loin de New Jersey nous avait fait le plus grand bien à mon père et moi. Ça avait tué le début d’alcoolisme de mon père, il avait finalement pu passer outre la mort de maman, et moi j’avais trouvé de vrais amis avec qui faire les quarte-cent-coups. Par contre, je n’avais pas pu oublier ma mère, j’en fais encore des cauchemars la nuit, le dernier en date avait d’ailleurs pour propos de plonger dans sa tombe. C’était assez… je n’avais plus vraiment envie d’y penser, alors que je gribouillais des spirales sur mon cahier pour oublier la voix soporifique du professeur.

La délivrance arriva finalement, la cloche se mit à sonner et, comme un troupeau libéré de ses entraves, toute la classe avait filé directement vers la cours, alors que j’achevais de ranger mes affaires. Un instant, je crus voir Travis esquisser un pas vers moi, mais il s’était ravisé bien vite en voyant que je ne lui prêtais pas attention. Depuis sa confession dans les toilettes de l’école, il ne m’avait plus réellement adressé la parole, bien qu’il ai essayé à de multiples reprises. Je faisais mon possible pour faire comme s’il n’était pas là. Parce que trop de choses tournaient dans ma tête en ce moment, même si fut un temps j’avais prétendu vouloir l’aider s’il acceptait mon aide. J’avais beaucoup trop de choses à faire pour me prendre la tête avec quelque chose en plus. Surtout si cette chose me concernait. Lorsque je sortais enfin dans la cour, ce n’est pas Travis que je trouvais face à moi, mais Todd. Il avait la mine embêté des mauvais jours et semblait essoufflé comme s’il avait couru. Ce qui était probablement vrai, au vu de l’endroit où était son bâtiment.

\- Tout va bien Todd ?

\- Sal, je… je suis désolé de t’avoir menti ce matin…

\- Menti ? A propos de quoi ? Du fais que tu parles aux fantômes, toi aussi ?

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, j’avais promis. Mais la situation s’est aggravée, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide…

Je poussais un soupir. Après m’avoir baladé de mensonges en mensonges, voilà qu’il demandait mon aide. Bien sûr, c’était mon ami, aussi je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui refuser une telle requête, mais… J’avais un peu cette histoire de mensonge en travers de la gorge. Il avait de la chance que je ne sois pas du genre rancunier, sinon j’aurais tout bonnement refusé de l’aider. Mais ça avait l’air d’être quelque chose de préoccupant, donc si je pouvais être de la moindre aide que ce soit.

\- Tu sais, quand il se passe des choses comme ça, tu peux nous en parler, on est tes amis Todd.

\- Ouais enfin… Je me voyais mal l’annoncer à Larry.

\- C’est vrai que dans le cas de Larry, c’est assez-

\- Vous parlez de moi les mecs ?

Todd et moi avions eu un sursaut synchronisé. Comment on dit déjà ? "Pris sur le fait" ? On n’auraient pas dû avoir cette discussion au milieu de la cour. Bien sûr que Larry pourrait débarquer à tout moment, c’était plus que prévisible. D’ailleurs, son regard s’était arrêté sur moi et son sourire s’était transformé en mine interrogative.

\- Tout va bien Sal ? Tu as l’air uh…

\- Oui Larry, ne t’en fais pas pour moi. Je vous laisse cinq minutes, il faut que j’aille aux toilettes.

\- Oh, ok…

Le roux m’envoyait des signaux de détresse comme pour dire de ne pas le laisser seul avec Larry, parce que ce dernier allait vouloir qu’il lui explique. Mais je ne pouvais pas vraiment rester, chaque échange avec mon meilleur ami était maintenant teinté d’une drôle d’atmosphère. Une atmosphère qui ne me plaisait pas plus que ça, il faudrait vraiment que j’arrive à lui parler… Mais pas tout de suite, j’avais beaucoup trop de choses à régler, en plus de Todd qui se décidait enfin à délier les lèvres. Je n’aurais pas besoin d’étayer la théorie sur mon masque trouvé sous la table. Pour faire bonne mesure, je me déplaçais tout de même vers les toilettes et, en entrant, je croisais une nouvelle fois Travis. Il ne semblait pas savoir comment me parler, lui non plus, pourtant je décidais de le laisser tenter cette fois-ci.

\- Hello Travis.

\- Salut Sal…

Oh, "Sal",on était bien loin des insultes habituelles. C’était de plus en plus étrange, aussi je restais sur la défensive autant que je pouvais. J’avais beau dire que je me fichais pas mal que Travis se serve de moi comme punching-ball pour évacuer ses frustrations, là ça avait l’air bien plus profond qu’un simple coup de poing. Je décidais donc de l’encourager à parler.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je vous ai entendus parler avec Todd, s’il y a le moindre truc que je peux…

\- Non. Désolé Travis, mais je ne pense pas que tu aies envie de t’impliquer dans ces histoires.

\- Je veux t’aider, ça ne me dérange pas de m’impliquer.

C’était étrange de la part de Travis de vouloir à ce point m’aider, sauf s’il souhaitait réellement se rapprocher de moi, chose dont je n’avais pas vraiment envie non plus. Je savais déjà comment ç allait se passer. Si je commençais à traîner avec Travis, Ash et Larry le verraient d’un mauvais œil et… Et… Non, je me sentais horrible de penser à ce genre de choses. Larry était mon meilleur ami, et si ce qu’il s’était passé hier soir était la vérité, si je traînais avec Travis ça le ferait souffrir. Et puis, au-delà de ça, c’était peut-être dangereux, et je refusais d’impliquer encore quelqu’un d’autre dans ces histoires. Surtout que ça ne concernait absolument pas Travis, ça ne concernait que Larry, Todd et moi. Potentiellement Ash aussi, maintenant qu’elle était au courant. Toute notre petite bande était impliquée, et il ne tenait qu’à moi d’y ajouter Travis ou non. Je n’en avais pas l’envie.

\- Ne t’en fais pas, j’ai des gens pour m’aider.

\- Comme le père de Larry ?

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

Mon meilleur ami venait de surgir du couloir, ouvrant la porte à la volée. Il avait un regard sévère sur le visage et il me dévisageait comme si je l’avais trahi. Merde merde merde. Comment j’allais pouvoir lui expliquer ça calmement sans que ça fasse scène de ménage ? Dans les toilettes qui plus est, y avait-il meilleur endroit pour ce genre de dispute ? Surtout entre Travis et Larry, sachant que ces toilettes en avaient vécu en leur compagnie…

\- Larry, ce n’est pas ce que tu crois.

\- Pourquoi tu parles de mon père à Travis ? Dans mon dos en plus. Ce stupide stéréotype de bully n’a pas besoin de savoir des choses sur ma vie Sal, je te faisais confiance.

\- Eh oh, du calme le metalleux, écoute ce qu’a à dire Sal d’abord.

\- "Sal" ? Depuis quand tu l’appelles par..?

\- STOP ! Larry, on va en parler plus loin, d’accord ? Et toi, Travis, je suis désolé mais ça sera pour une autre fois, je ne veux pas de ton aide.

Et j’attrapais le poignet de Larry pour le traîner hors des toilettes, ne manquant pas les regards remplis d’électricité que les deux se lançaient. Si je n’étais pas intervenu, nul doute qu’ils se seraient battus. Mais jamais je n’aurais pensé que Travis prendrait ma défense comme ça, c’était de plus en plus étrange… Est-ce que lui aussi cachait des choses ? J’en avais vraiment marre qu’on me cache des choses, mais visiblement j’étais en bonne voie pour apprendre tout ce que me cachait mes amis. Ash avait déjà parlé, Todd allait le faire, et maintenant il fallait que je parle avec Larry. De manière urgente. Avant que ça n’empire. Mais la cloche s’était mise à sonner, et mon meilleur ami m’avait fait lâcher son poignet.

\- Non Sal, tu ne vas pas t’en tirer avec l’excuse des cours. Cette fois-ci tu vas tout me dire. Tout ce que tu me caches, et pourquoi depuis la soirée tu agis si bizarrement avec moi. Et aussi, pourquoi Travis sait des choses sur mon père.

Après un rapide coup d’œil autour de moi, je remarquais que les surveillants se dirigeaient vers nous, sûrement pour nous dire que la classe avait repris et que nous devrions nous dépêcher. Larry se fit d’ailleurs la même réflexion puisque c’était presque automatiquement que nous nous étions dirigés vers la sortie en courant, les surveillants aux trousses. Évidemment, pour toutes les conneries que j’avais faites avec mon meilleur ami, celle-ci figurait déjà au tableau. Aussi, les surveillants avaient bien vite abandonné, sachant que jamais ils n’arriveraient à nous rattraper. Nous nous étions arrêtés une fois les grilles dépassées et l’école de Nockfell hors de vue avant se se regarder, soudain morts de rire. Ce genre de petits moments, rien qu’à nous, nous n’en avions pas eu depuis que le malaise s’était installé entre nous. Et dire qu’au début je pensais passer outre, au final ça m’avait fait du bien de retrouver mon meilleur ami l’espace de quelques minutes. Puis, nous nous étions arrêtés, et j’avais tourné la tête, mettant fin à notre moment de complicité. Jusqu’à ce que Larry reprenne la parole.

\- Sal…

\- Larry, pourquoi tu m’as embrassé ?

C’était peut-être un peu trop direct, mais je voulais en finir vite avec cette histoire, et comme j’étais obligé d’en parler pour pouvoir lui raconter la suite de ma soirée folle, autant se jeter à l’eau tout de suite. Le visage de mon meilleur ami était passé par plusieurs émotions, commençant par la surprise, puis l’interrogation, pour finir sur du stress et une gêne palpable. De nous deux, c’était indéniablement lui qui était le plus mal et ça ne m’aurait même pas étonné qu’il tente de fuir la conversation. Mais je connaissais Larry, lui aussi aimait faire face à ce genre de situation pour en finir au plus vite. Alors, après un très long soupir, il s’était enfin décidé à délier les lèvres.

\- Putain, je suis trop con. J’ai vraiment fait ça ?

\- Oui, à la soirée. Quand tout le monde est allé dormir et qu’on est restés dans le canapé.

\- Bon, je suppose que j’ai pas le choix, c’est l’moment des aveux. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Sally Face.

\- Je n’arrive pas à comprendre comment, je veux dire, tu n’étais pas vraiment proche d’Ash ?

\- Si mais, de manière différente. Je veux dire, si j’ai envie de quelqu’un dans ma vie, je sais que c’est pas Ash qu’il me faut. Non, ce qu’il me faut, c’est toi mec. Toi et personne d’autre. J’ai jamais ressenti un lien aussi fort avec qui que ce soit et depuis que tu t’es pointé aux Appartements Addison, fraîchement arrivé du New Jersey, j’étais sûr qu’on auraient une sacré connexion ensemble. T’as bien vu, même ma mère en était persuadée. Elle s’est pas trompée d’ailleurs, les mères savent ce qui est le mieux pour leur gosse, et au final on est quand même devenus inséparables, les meilleurs amis du monde. Ce genre de trucs que t’as qu’une fois dans une vie entière, un complice, quelqu’un à qui je peux tout dire, avec qui on fait les quatre-cent-coups, quelqu’un en qui on peut avoir confiance. Sal, je voulais que tu sois cette personne pour moi. Tu l’es devenu, ouais, mais je me suis rendu compte récemment qu’en fait la situation me convenait pas vraiment. Genre… Il manquait un truc. En fait, j’avais envie d’être plus proche de toi. Si tu savais la galère que ça a été pour le réaliser mec, c’est quand Ash m’a demandé de sortir avec elle que j’ai compris, en essayant de me visualiser en couple avec quelqu’un. Y’avait que ton visage, partout. J’ai compris pourquoi je voulais exploser Travis, avec sa foutue lettre, et pourquoi j’aimais pas qu’il te tourne autour comme ça. Mec, je suis amoureux de toi. Et cette fois c’est pas qu’un amour amical.

\- Je… Larry, je…

J’étais sans voix. Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi répondre, et cette déclaration qui venait de foutre le bordel dans ma tête ne m’avait pas aidé. Parce que ça m’avait touché, bien plus que je ne l’aurais cru. Ou plutôt, que je n’avais voulu le croire, parce que je n’arrivais pas réellement à réaliser la situation. La situation était… étrange. Alors, les mains tremblantes et la voix qui bégaye, j’avais essayé de m’exprimer, mais rien n’était réellement sorti. Face à moi, le regard sombre de Larry semblait me sonder, comme s’il retenait sa respiration. Je décidais de faire le contraire et inspirais un grand coup, ce qui eut pour effet de me calmer un temps soit peu. Ok, maintenant c’était donc à moi de répondre. Vas-y Sal, tu peux le faire sans trembler.

\- Écoute Larry, c’était vraiment très émouvant et je ne veux vraiment pas te décevoir mais… j’ai besoin de réfléchir. Je ne voudrais pas dire quelque chose que je regretterais et je dois t’avouer que je ne sais pas du tout ce que je ressens à ton égard, à part une grande amitié.

J’avais vu le visage de Larry se décomposer un peu suite à mes derniers mots. Il faut dire que je venais en quelque sorte de l’expédier dans un entre-deux assez désagréable où je n’étais sûr que de notre amitié, mais je ne savais pas non plus si je me sentais réellement prêt à me lancer dans une relation. D’autant plus que, une relation avec son meilleur ami, c’était quelque chose de peut-être fabuleux, mais ça ne serait plus jamais pareil entre nous. Il y aurait des choses sur lesquelles on ne pourrait plus rire, des choses que l’on ne pourrait plus se dire… Je ne savais pas si j’étais prêt à tout ça. J’allais continuer, mais c’est mon meilleur ami qui repris en premier, ne me laissant pas le temps de poursuivre.

\- T’en fais pas va, prend ton temps. Et puis, si tu ressens rien, ça finira par passer… Je veux pas qu’on détruise notre amitié à cause de ça, d’accord ?

\- Reçu cinq sur cinq.

\- Nickel. Bon, m’en veux pas si ça reste un peu bizarre au début, mais promis je me tiendrais à carreaux, je veux pas te gêner.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas.

\- Cool cool… Donc, uh, du coup, je vais embrayer sur ma question de tout à l’heure. Pourquoi tu parlais de mon père à Travis ?

Je décidais de lui expliquer tout depuis le début, lui racontant ce qu’il s’était passé après qu’il m’ait embrassé. Le fait que j’ai essayé d’aller dans la cabane réfléchir l’avait interpellé, je l’avais vu dans son regard, pourtant il n’avait pas relevé et m’avait laissé finir, ses sourcils se fronçant de nouveau.

\- T’as dis qu’il cherchait à nous protéger ? C’est pour ça qu’il est parti ? Mais pourquoi il a pas juste…? Pourquoi il est pas juste resté avec nous ? Genre, les gens du culte le connaissaient de ce que t’as dis donc avec ou sans lui on était dans la ligne de mire de ces connards. Je comprends vraiment pas ce qu’il essaye de faire…

\- Moi non plus Larry, pourtant j’essaye.

\- Te méprend pas Sa, j’vous en veux toujours de n’avoir rien dis, que ça soit Todd ou toi.

\- On ne savait pas comment te le dire. Je crois que lui comme moi on avait peur que ça soit un peu trop pour toi.

\- Eh bah même pas, je suis coriace t’as vu ?

\- Larry…

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu peux me mentir, mais ne te voile pas la face.

\- Venant de toi le jeu de mots ne me fais même plus rire, Sally Faaaace !

Bien sûr qu’il mentait, un sourire s’était dessiné sur son visage. C’était grâce à lui que j’avais appris à faire ce genre de blagues, et c’était marrant de se dire que j’avais réussi à le faire sourire malgré la situation. A croire que j’étais comme un poisson dans l’eau avec lui. Il était le genre d’ami avec qui on avait pas besoin de faire attention à ce que l’on disait, et ça c’était vraiment agréable. Et ça c’était la chose qui risquait de changer si je répondais positivement à la déclaration de Larry… Enfin bref, il n’était pas temps de penser à ça, nous avions du pain sur la planche. Je devais trouver Todd, histoire de le mettre au courant que Larry savait, et ainsi il nous parlerait de ce qu’il cachait depuis tout ce temps.

* * *

Quand Todd nous avait finalement tout expliqué, nous avions été obligés de nous rendre à l’évidence : Notre meilleur ami avait récupéré la drogue que son père faisait pousser dans son ancienne chambre. Nous avions échangé un regard en nous demandant s’il n’était pas fou, ce à quoi notre ami rouquin avait soupiré.

\- Je savais que vous ne me croiriez pas.

\- Tu sais t’es pas obligé d’inventer une histoire d’extraterrestres qui ont amené le démon aux yeux rouges ici juste pour que j’en veuille pas à mon père de nous avoir abandonnés. C’est pas crédible mec, stop.

\- Je suis d’accord avec Larry, Todd. Dis-nous la vérité.

\- Mais c’est la vérité ! Il essaye, depuis tout ce temps, de secourir ta tante Evelyn, Larry. Et moi je l’aide à essayer de la localiser.

\- Bon, avait soupiré Larry, admettons. Pourquoi le sous-sol, avec les gens du culte ?

\- Parce qu’elle est là. Elle est enfermée dans une pièce, une pièce qui se trouve là où j’avais laissé toutes mes inventions. Avant que vous ne les déplaciez, j’étais à deux doigts de la trouver !

\- Ouais… A deux doigts que le chef du culte te trouve surtout, et il l’a fait d’après Sal.

\- Il nous a trouvés oui. Et Jim a vu que Sal nous avait suivis, il l’a endormi.

\- Mais… Il ne m’a même pas touché !

\- Ne cherche pas Sal, c’est encore son délire d’extraterrestres.

\- Ok, laissons les extraterrestres de côté pour l’instant, je n’aurais pas dû en parler. Jim cherche Evelyn qui est détenue quelque part dans le sous-sol, le chef du culte était au sous-sol au moment où j’allais lui dire ce que j’avais trouvé et c’est un miracle qu’on ai réussi à lui échapper. Enfin, que _j’ai_ réussi à lui échapper.

\- Attend. Tu veux dire que tu as laissé mon père tout seul ?!

\- C’est lui qui m’a dit de partir, avec Sal. Il m’a dit qu’il me rejoindrait, qu’il viendrait toquer à mon appartement. Mais il ne l’a jamais fais, je crois qu’ils l’ont eu…

\- Mais pourquoi il l’a pas endormi, comme il a fait avec Sal ?

\- Parce qu’il porte un masque fait avec des ossements de chien…

\- Je…

J’avais déglutis péniblement. Je savais d’où venaient ces ossements et c’était une chose que je ne leur avait pas dite. J’avais été de mauvaise foi à la soirée en leur disant que j’étais honnête. Je ne leur avait pas raconté ce qui avait enlevé ma mère. Devant leurs têtes inquiètes, je me dis que je devais tout de même leur dire, même si ça risquait de me faire revivre le traumatisme. Je me tournais vers Larry, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Larry… Tu te souviens du dessin de chien que tu avais sur ton mur..?

\- Ouais ? C’est le seul dessin qu’il me reste de mon père.

\- C’est la carcasse de ce chien qu’il a sur le visage.

\- Quoi..? Sal, comment tu sais ça ?

\- Je l’ai vu faire. Je ne vous ai jamais raconté ce qu’il était arrivé à ma mère et je pense que… c’est le moment…

\- T’es sûr mec ? Te force pas ok ? Si tu veux pas en parler on va pas t’en tenir rigueur…

\- Non, je veux vous le dire. Parce que vous êtes mes amis, et parce que je l’ai trop gardé pour moi. Je… je voulais jouer avec le chien, ma mère m’avait dit de l’attendre mais je ne l’ai pas fais. Je me suis retrouvé face à ce chien, il était… un homme était en train de découper sa peau petit bout par petit bout, je crois même qu’il le mangeait. Ils m’ont vu, l’un comme l’autre, et le chien m’a sauté à la figure en espérant fuir peut-être ? Ses yeux étaient si rouges…

\- Comme le démon tu penses ?

\- Je ne sais pas Larry, mais ma mère est arrivée à ce moment-là et elle a essayé de me débarrasser du chien. Mais elle n’a pas réussi, le type l’a assommée. Le chien m’a lâché mais… il est parti dévorer ma mère.

\- Wow…

\- Je me suis enfui. Je n’ai pas essayé de l’aider… Donc, Larry, s’il y a le moindre espoir de sauver ton père, je veux participer. Je veux l’aider !

Je voyais au regard de Larry que ce dernier n’avait qu’une envie et c’était celle de me prendre dans ses bras pour tenter de me réconforter. Mais étrangement il ne fit rien et se levait, bien décidé à résoudre cette histoire et secourir son père. Je sentais un petit pincement au cœur en me souvenant qu’en temps normal il aurait pris le temps de me rassurer mais il faut croire que même si j’avais cherché à l’éviter, quelque chose avait bel et bien changé entre nous, et ça ne semblait pas être la meilleure façon dont avait tourné notre relation. Je regrettais presque de lui avoir dit pourquoi j’étais préoccupé.

\- Vous en faites pas les mecs, on va y arriver. Et Sal t’as pas à te sentir coupable t’étais un gosse, tu pouvais rien faire.

Derrière le masque, je sentais un sourire se dessiner sur mon visage, heureux de voir que, malgré tout, il ne m’oubliait pas et avait toujours cette petite phrase rassurante à mon égard.

\- Ouais bon, c’est bien joli tout ça, mais on fait comment ?

Todd venait de nous ramener à la réalité. On avait beau faire des démonstration de courage, là ça relevait plutôt du fait d’être téméraire. Il fallait se préparer et, mieux que ça, il fallait récupérer Jim, et également Evelyn si nous arrivions à la…

\- J’ai une idée, m’étais-je écrié. Si ça se trouve, ils ont emprisonné Jim au même endroit qu’Evelyn.

\- Bien vu Sal, mais au cas-où tu aurais oublié, vous avez saboté ma recherche en rangeant mon matériel. Et je doute que les cultistes acceptent que je remette l’expérience en place au sous-sol.

\- Après Todd, est-ce que c’est possible de construire une machine comme ça, mais portative ?

\- Ouais, ça serait possible ouais, mais il me faudrait l’ADN de Jim, c’est comme ça que je l’ai localisée au sous-sol...

Soudain, le regard de Todd se fixa sur Larry et je le vis arracher l’un des cheveux de mon meilleur ami qui ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur.

\- Bon, l’ADN, c’est résolu. Sal, tu as toujours ta Super Gear Boy ?

Bien évidement, quelques minutes avaient suffit à Todd pour perfectionner ma Gear Boy encore plus, disant qu’avec l’ADN de Larry, logiquement, on pourrait capter l’ADN de son père, mais aussi celui d’Evelyn et de Lisa. Le tout était de ne pas se laisser déconcentrer par le signal qu’envoyait Lisa, mais ça ne risquait pas trop d’interférer. Après tout, elle était loin alors il n’y avait pas réellement à s’en préoccuper. Quant au signal émis par la personne a qui appartenait l’ADN, tant qu’elle restait avec nous il n’y aurait pas de problème normalement. J’ai bien dit normalement… Parce qu’une fois au sous-sol avec tout notre équipement, Larry armé d’une batte et Todd du pistolet de son père, mon meilleur ami s’agitait déjà. Je savais bien que j’aurais dû m’en méfier mais, cette fois encore, je n’y avais pas prêté attention. Parce que c’était normal, je me serais probablement retrouvé dans la même situation si j’apprenais que je pouvais sauver ma mère.

Nous étions trois à suivre le signal de la Gear Boy lorsque cette dernière, au lieu de ne m’annoncer que deux points, semblait m’en annoncer un troisième. Je m’étais arrêté un instant et m’était retourné vers mes amis. Larry avait disparu, me laissant seul avec Todd. Non non non, Larry, mais qu’est-ce que tu fous ? J’ai demandé à Todd où il était et ce dernier avait répondu que Larry était remonté. Pourquoi, je l’ignorais, aussi je décidais de retourner le chercher, donnant la Gear Boy à Todd qui insistait pour continuer les recherches seul le temps que l’on revienne. Je crois bien que le fait qu’il avait une arme à feu sur lui le rassurait un peu plus que cette fois où il s’était retrouvé face au chef du culte et avait dû fuir avec moi dans les bras. Peut-être aussi qu’il se sentait coupable d’avoir dû abandonner Jim ? Je ne le saurais peut-être jamais, Todd n’était pas le genre de personne à confier ses doutes, pas si facilement en tout cas.

Ressortant du sous-sol, je trouvais Larry qui avait les mains devant les yeux, se tenant la tête comme s’il était en proie à un horrible mal de crâne. Aussi, ma première réaction avait été de poser mon bras sur son épaule pour tenter de le rassurer. La seule réaction à laquelle j’avais eu droit avait été un sursaut suivi du retrait pur et simple de cette main sur son épaule. Puis, il avait enfin réalisé qu’il s’agissait de moi.

\- Larry, tout va bien ?

\- Ouais… Enfin, je pense. Y’a un truc pas net dans cette histoire.

\- Tu sais, du moment que ça parle d’invoquer un démon, il n’y a rien de net.

\- Non mais là c’est différent mec, y’a un truc en plus qui fout les jetons.

\- Je te croyais plus courageux, je suis déçu !

\- Eh ! Arrête de te moquer.

\- D’accord, d’accord. Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je peux pas redescendre.

\- Mais… Et ton père ? Et Evelyn ?

\- Non vraiment y’a un truc. Tu sais, quand on est descendus la première fois, le truc que tu m’as lu sur les machines de Todd là…

\- Ouais ?

\- J’entends leurs voix Sal. Et ils sont pas là pour nous chanter une berceuse. Elles sont assoiffées de sang et c’est pas n’importe lequel qui peut rendre le démon tangible… Attend, il est où Todd ?

\- Il voulait continuer à chercher, je lui ai dis que je revenais avec toi.

\- Je redescends pas, mec. Mais laisse pas Todd tout seul, vraiment, il va lui arriver un truc. Genre, tu trouves pas que c’est trop facile qu’on arrive encore à pénétrer au sous-sol alors qu’ils sont au courant qu’on connaît le chemin ?

\- Larry, Larry calme-toi ! On va remonter, d’accord ? Va te reposer dans la cabane, on vient te rejoindre, d’accord ?

\- Ok mec, on reste en contact ?

\- Je n’ai plus de talkie-walkie et le téléphone ne passe pas. Mais on se dépêche, c’est promis.

\- Désolé d’être hors du coup comme ça, mais je le sens vraiment pas.

\- T’en fais pas.

Bon, maintenant la mission était de secourir Todd avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Puisque, vu l’expression de peur que Larry avait sur le visage, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour notre ami rouquin. Et c’est bel et bien ce dont je me rendis compte en redescendant. Todd n’était plus dans la grande pièce, il avait trouvé le moyen d’aller encore plus profondément dans le temple du culte, la Gear Boy toujours avec lui. Je décidais tout de même de suivre ses traces puisque mon but était de le ramener, mais je heurtais quelque chose dans l’obscurité, tombant à la renverse. Face à moi se tenait le chef du culte, son masque en ossements de chien me faisant remonter un long frisson dans le dos.

\- Tiens tiens, Sal Fisher. Comment vas-tu depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

\- Je…

\- Le rituel a commencé, je ne te laisserais pas interférer. Je sais pour qui vous êtes venus, Jim et Evelyn sont déjà morts, vous arrivez trop tard pour eux. Quant à ton ami Todd…

\- Qu’est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?!

\- Tu sais qu’il ne faut jamais abandonner ses amis, qu’importe où ils se trouvent ?

Soudain, mon téléphone s’était mis à vibrer dans ma poche. Moi qui pensais ne pas capter ici, je m’étais visiblement trompé. La sonnerie m’ayant déconcentré, quand j’essayais de me reconcentrer sur le chef du culte, ce dernier avait disparu. Je sentais une angoisse me tordre l’estomac alors que je me dirigeais de plus en plus profondément à l’intérieur du sous-sol, ne sachant pas réellement ce que j’espérais. Peut-être que j’arriverais à récupérer Todd et filer d’ici le plus rapidement possible. Et d’ailleurs, en parlant du loup, au fond d’une pièce à peine éclairée, je le trouvais, le regard dans le vide et une entaille assez profonde barrant son ventre. Je ne savais pas s’il me regardait ou pas quand je passais un bras sous ses épaules pour le soulever, lui disant qu’on devaient sortir d’ici au plus vite.

\- C’est trop tard… Evelyn… Jim…

Visiblement, il les avaient vu. Il ne m’en fallut pas plus pour retourner à la surface et déposer Todd sur la moquette de l’appartement non-utilisé du sous-sol. Il était presque tiré d’affaire, mais au moins je l’avais fais sortir de l’endroit où pullulaient les gens du culte. Il était déjà un peu plus en sécurité et je décidais de profiter que ce soit le cas pour faire une petite pause. On avait beau dire, je n’avais pas un corps athlétique et Todd était assez lourd, j’avais besoin de reprendre mon souffle. Après un ultime effort, je réussis à le ramener jusque chez lui et c’est sa mère qui vint ouvrir, planante comme d’ordinaire, et elle entraîna son fils à l’intérieur de l’appartement. Devant le palier, je regardais enfin les messages que j’avais reçus. C’était Larry, il me disait clairement qu’il n’en pouvait plus et qu’il risquait de faire une connerie. Sans réfléchir, malgré ma respiration encore rapide de ma course, je me précipitais dans les escaliers pour atteindre le rez-de-chaussée et le chemin allant jusqu’à la cabane. J’avais failli me casser la figure une bonne dizaine de fois avant de me retrouver devant la cabane.

\- LARRY ! LARRYYYYYY !

Pas de réponse. Malgré le fait que j’étais à bout de souffle, je commençais à escalader l’arbre pour atteindre la cabane. Je hurlais encore une fois son nom, espérant que cette fois-ci il m’entendrait. Mais je restais sans réponse. Bon sang Larry, non, ne me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je crois…

Enfin arrivé en haut de l’arbre, je fus soulagé de le voir recroquevillé dans un coin, les mains sur les oreilles comme s’il vivait l’expérience la plus désagréable de sa vie. Au moins, il n’était pas mort, c’était le principal. Enfin je crois ? Cette fois-ci, je ne posais pas la main sur son épaule, de peur qu’un nouveau geste violent vienne l’enlever, comme tout à l’heure. Je me contentais donc de lui parler de la voix la plus douce dont j’étais capable.

\- Larry… Tout va bien ?

\- Non. Non ça ne va pas. Cette créature, elle se nourrit de sang alien.

\- Quoi ?

\- C’est comme ça qu’elle vit, elle veut du sang alien. Sal, je suis la source la plus proche… Le démon veut mon sang… C’est pour ça que ça fait des années qu’il me tourmente.

\- Tu crois que…

\- Evelyn… Mon père… Ils ont fait ça pour que je sois en sécurité… Mais ils ne sont plus là maintenant… Sinon je n’entendrais pas sa voix…

\- Larry, Larry regarde-moi ! On va s’en sortir, ok ? On a qu’à… je sais, on va évacuer le bâtiment, d’accord ? Et si on se servait de la fréquence de police pour envoyer un message ? Pour dire que l’immeuble doit être condamné ?

\- Ils écouteront pas Sal, ils écouterons pas parce que même la police fait partie de ce putain de culte. On est foutus mec, on est vraiment fout-

Sans réellement réfléchir à ce que je faisais, je venais de retirer mon masque pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes. D’accord, ce n’était pas la meilleure chose à faire alors que le jour juste avant je lui avais dis avoir besoin de réfléchir, mais Larry avait besoin de se calmer, et rapidement, sinon il n’allait pas pouvoir m’aider à trouver une solution. Or, j’avais vraiment besoin de son aide, je ne pouvais pas m’en sortir sans lui. Après un court instant, c’est lui qui s’était détaché de moi, le regard dans le vague tant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j’avais fais ça. De mon côté, je m’étais contenté de sourire naïvement, l’esprit pourtant toujours en pleine réflexion sur ce que je ressentais réellement pour lui. Larry se racla la gorge et je voyais bien qu’il luttait pour se concentrer sur autre chose que les voix dans sa tête. Comme je le comprenais, c’était moi qui avait droit à ce genre de choses d’habitude…

\- Bon… Déclenchons un incendie ?

\- Quoi ?!

\- Y’a pas moyen plus efficace pour faire sortir les gens des appart. Et avec un peu de chance y’a genre les pompiers qui arriveront trop tard pour sauver les meubles. Et faudra vivre ailleurs.

\- Mais comment on déclenche un incendie aussi dévastateur ?

\- Je t’avais parlé de mes pétards ? Tu sais, ceux qu’on tué le lapin de Mrs. Gibson ? On peut commencer par là.

Et c’est ainsi que, courant partout avec les produits ménagers inflammables de Lisa et les pétards de Larry, nous avions fait prendre un feu dans les Appartements Addison. Je pense aussi que j’avais sauvé la vie de Larry, nul doute qu’il se serait donné la mort ce soir-là sinon. Le feu avait pris vite, surtout grâce au plancher en bois de chaque étage, il a suffit que Larry s’occupe des étages supérieurs et moi des inférieurs. Nous avions attendu un peu avant de déclencher l’alarme et avions attendu dehors comme si de rien n’était. Peu à peu, les membres des appartements sortaient, un à un, certains plus agités que d’autres, et c’est presque sans vraiment y faire attention que j’avais sentie la main de Larry se glisser dans la mienne. Cette fois-ci, je n’avais rien dis et l’avais laissé faire. Parce que je n’avais pas envie de me dégager, tout comme j’espérais que sentir ma présence le rassurerait. J’ai serré sa main dans la mienne en regardant les résidents sortir, cherchant des yeux un homme avec un masque fait d’ossements de chien. Je n’ai rien vu, je me suis un moment demandé si je n’avais pas rêvé ce moment où je l’avais heurté. Ce moment où ça avait dû être à lui de me dire que je devais faire attention à mes amis…

\- Dis, m’avait murmuré Larry, ça te semble pas trop facile ?

Si. Ça l’était. Nous avions galéré à nous réunir, à nous préparer, à crever l’abcès avec tout le monde, mais cette aventure nous laissait un arrière-goût d’inachevé. Comme si la fin avait été trop rapide. Nous n’avions même pas vu de personnes du culte, à croire que les pompiers étaient aussi de mèche avec eux. Ou alors ils étaient réellement morts et on en entendrait plus parler.

Nous avons dû déménager de nouveau. Nouveaux appartements ne veut pas pour autant dire nouveaux voisins cela dit. Todd est à l’hôpital pour sa blessure, peut-être en sauront-mous plus dans les jours qui viennent. Lisa et mon père ont aménagé ensemble, je vis littéralement sous le même toit que Larry. Ce dernier n’entend plus les voix mais je le tiens à l’œil, je refuse de risquer de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Et dire qu’il a fallu qu’il passe à deux doigts de la mort pour que je me rende compte de mes sentiments à son égard… Mais j’ai sûrement trop attendu, il ne semble plus qu’il y ai cette gêne entre nous, cette gêne qui était là juste après qu’il se soit confessé. Je me disais que je n’oserais plus aborder le sujet maintenant que la tempête est passé, mais un jour que nous étions tous dans la cour, alors que Travis s’était montré plutôt insistant pour que j’accepte d’aller avec lui au bal de promo, Larry s’était interposé et m’avait attrapé par le bras pour m’amener un peu plus loin.

J’avais pris mon courage à deux mains et, lorsqu’il m’avait demandé avec qui je comptais aller au bal, je l’avais regardé dans les yeux.

\- Je veux y aller avec toi Larry. Parce que s’il y a une chose que toute cette folle histoire m’a permis de découvrir, c’est que je veux être à tes côtés. Que je t’aime et, surtout, que je refuse de te perdre.

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilà !  
> Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai trouvé la fin vraiment rapide contrairement au développement -merci Larry de ta réflexion !- alors peut-être qu'à un moment donné, je ferais une suite, mais là 33 pages Word je pense que ça suffit amplement pour cette fanfic.  
> Il vient de gagner la couronne de l'OS le plus long de toute ma carrière ahah !  
> Bref, si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça fait plaisir et ça me motive à continuer !


End file.
